Link
"But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand... a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light." — Jorah Mormont describing Link Ser 'Link '''of Hyrule is a master swordsman, legendary hero of many stories, and a Hylian. Link is the main protagonist of the ''Legend of Zelda series. He is the everlasting hero of the story. Over the course of his adventure, Link defeats legions of evil monsters, explores vast lands, helps anyone he meets who is struggling, navigates deadly dungeons, and collects mythical items while pursuing his quest for justice and peace. In the end, he succeeds in his quest and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise. Link and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. Attributes Physical Appearance Link's physical characteristics fluctuate from game to game, though he usually has light-colored hair (ranging from brown to blonde to orange), blue eyes, and a medium build. Other characters sometimes think of him as handsome. It is unlikely that Link's age exceeds nineteen years at any point in the series thus far. In many installments of the series, Link is the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Several games mention a Triforce mark on Link's left hand, which identifies him either as a chosen hero or the holder of the Triforce of Courage. Teenage incarnations of Link have rather well-built physiques while younger versions of him are at least moderate in size. Surprisingly in Twilight Princess, Link appears to be slightly tall for his age. The older vesion of Link from the A Song of Ice and Fire series appears with long golden hair, a blonde beard, and is in extremely good shape. His skills have improved greatly, and he wields the Master Sword exclusively. Personality Link is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy at first since at some point near the beginning of every game except the second two, Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess, ''he is sleeping or dozing off. Since Link is not a very talkative man, his personality is mainly determined by his actions or others' comments about him. It is shown that Link possesses basic characteristics found in a heroic character; bravery, compassion, determination, and wisdom. He would even go as to save others that were his enemies. These characteristics allow him to wield the complete Triforce without a problem. Being dexterous, Link can quickly understand the complex mechanics behind things or figure out an opponent's weakness to use against them. This has proven invaluable in many situations, with both foes and allies alike showing surprise at his ingenuity. Link deeply values his ties with loved ones. His care towards allies has been noted several times, and is considered by some to be one of his greatest strengths. Abilities Link is remarkably proficient with a wide variety of weapons, instruments, and other items, being able to use them immediately upon obtaining them. His preferred weapon of choice though, are swords. In each of his adventures, Link's primary form of combat becomes sword fighting, usually with a shield. Link wields a sword with his left hand. In his adventures, Link is shown to have great aptitude with hand-to-hand combat, as well as immense superhuman strength. In ''Twilight Princess, he is able to best the Gorons in sumo wrestling (albeit while wearing the Iron Boots), and later proves capable of overpowering Ganondorf himself in a sword lock. In Skyward Sword, Link can wield Koloktos's massive sword, and eventually grows powerful enough to best the Demon King Demisein a duel. However, as a preteen and teen, Link is more vulnerable in comparison. In Ocarina of Time, when Link loses his sword in the Forsaken Fortress, he must rely on stealth and enemies' weapons to make it through, and will swiftly surrender if spotted by the enemy's searchlights. Later, when facing Ganondorf for the final time in sunken Hyrule, Link is swiftly overwhelmed by him, partially due to being caught by surprise. Magical Skills Some incarnations of Link know how to use magic, as the ones in The Adventure of Link, A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, The Wind Waker, and'' Breath of the Wild'' have shown. Appearances Link's first appearance is as a young preteen boy in Ocarina of Time.Category:Legendary heroes Category:Hero Category:Elder Category:Warrior Category:Lords Category:Master Swordsman Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Stark Loyalist Category:Hylians